There is a desire to enhance entertainment events, such as sporting events, musical concerts and the like, with crowd interaction. One such way to provide improved crowd interaction is through the use of the individual computing devices (e.g., smartphones) carried by members of the crowd. Previous systems attempting mass synchronization of a large body of computing devices lack adequate precision and control, appearing too randomized and asynchronous. Such methods are inadequate in a number of ways. For example, such systems may cause devices nearest to the control signal source (e.g., stage) to appear more vibrant than those devices located at a more remote distance. Such systems lack the dynamism required to control more than one aspect of the device. The extreme precision required to initiate sufficiently simultaneous functions, such as harmonized audio or in-synch LED flashes, if lacking, can render the audio unrecognizable and the LED flashes ill-timed and irregular. Such methods may also be impacted by both the noise level of the environment itself (e.g., loud noise at music concert or sports venue) and the music they augment. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and system that cures the deficiencies of the previous approaches identified above.